For Ransom
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: Modern AU. Enjolras is hurt and abducted, there's only one thing for Grantaire to do.


"Enjolras! Look out!"

Grantaire ducked as shots rang out. He could see Prouvaire lying there hurt, and knew that if they survived this, the thugs who attacked them would be in serious trouble.  
Enjolras was ducking behind an unused car as shots fired at him.  
"We don't have any money, or anything really!" Grantaire shouted from behind the unturned table.  
"He does!" said the man who appeared to be the leader, pointing at Enjolras.  
Courfeyrac was staring at Jehan's unmoving form, trying to figure out how to reach him without being shot himself.  
Grantaire looked over at Enjolras, he could see the fear in his eyes, not for himself, but for his friends. The blonde sighed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth for a moment. He put on a more relaxed manner, then rose from behind the car.  
"Enjolras, what are you doing?!" Grantaire shout-whispered.  
Enjolras ignored him, facing the leader with a determined expression.  
"If you want money, fine. If you want to take me for randsom, fine. Do what you want with me, but leave them out of this."  
Courfeyrac had tears in his eyes as he softly cried "No, Enj…"  
Grantaire was frozen. He couldn't move as Enjolras went to the gang. The leader smiled mischeviously.  
"Alright. They can go, I'm not worried about being caught anyways."  
He snapped his fingers and two of the gang members attacked Enjolras, beating him and knocking him unconcious.  
Neither Courfeyrac or Grantaire could move a muscule. They were frozen with shock and horror. As Enjolras was thrown into a car, the leader shouted out the window.  
"I expect five thousand by Sunday, or you can kiss your friend goodbye!"  
The car speed off, breaking the both of them out of their stupors. Courfeyrac immediately went to Jehan, while Grantaire slowly stood and stared at the road the car went. Courfeyrac handed his phone to Grantaire.  
"Call 911, an ambulance, and Combeferre needs to be here…"

Combeferre was the first to arrive, slamming his car door with such force that the window cracked a little.  
"We are _going to _find those _fuckers_ who did this, and we will make them _pay_." he said through gritted teeth, his whole body visibly shaking with anger and grief.  
The ambulance and police arrived a minute after Combeferre, taking Jehan away and questioning Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

"What are we going to do?" Courfeyrac asked, getting no response from the somber room.  
The Amis was dull without Enjolras there to perk them up at a manner like this, and Jehan was still unconscious in the hospital.  
"I say we find them and beat the shit out of them." Bahorel said, squeezing his stress ball so hard that it ripped in half.  
Feuilly muttered agreement, clutching onto Bahorel's arm.  
The usually happy Joly and Bossuet were silent, unable to lighten the mood.  
Grantaire, surprisingly, was sober, without a drink or any thoughts of one. He was lost in thought.  
"Well, we have to pay, don't we? There's really no way around it."  
"But we couldn't get that much money in three days if all of us put our life savings in!" Courfeyrac retorted.  
"He said that he's not worried about being caught. They've obviously got some place that can't be very easily found, and the police won't find it in time! We are late, Enjolras is _dead_. They could be torturing him right now for all we know. I say there's only one way we can get it."  
"…And what would that be?"  
"Go to the Enjolras Manor."

—-

Grantaire knocked hesitantly on the door of the huge and Combeferre were there to back him up, but they figured since it was his idea, he should do it.  
The door opened to reveal a man in a suit.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Um, yes, we need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Enjolras?"  
The man nodded, then led them in. They walked down a golden hallway with paintings decorating.  
_When he said his family was rich, he meant _rich_. That statue is worth more than my entire family line.  
_The man opened a big door to reveal a living room fit for a king. He announced company, then left them be.  
Grantaire stood there awkwardly, feeling himself being scanned and judged by the two people sitting on the couch. He seriously regretted wearing his dirty hoodie.  
Mr. Enjolras was someone who probably was once handsome, but years had worn on his face a bit, with his dirty blonde hair graying and receding. He had a face that seemed to be held in permanent frowns and scowls, and it was already clear to Grantaire why Enjolras had left home so early.  
Mrs. Enjolras had a kind face, very in contrast to her husband. She looked like an older female version of Enjolras, and she stood and shook Grantaire's hand. It was soft and warm, and if Grantaire had any hope in this mission, it was for her.  
"Welcome, welcome. What brings you here?"  
The police hadn't yet informed his parents about the abduction, so Grantaire was very nervous at having to tell them. Mrs. Enjolras beckoned them all to sit.  
"Um, I'm Grantaire, that's Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and uh, we have bad news, it's about Enj-your son." Grantaire said.  
Mrs. Enjolras immediately looked concerned, while his father had an unchanged look.  
"Um… Well.. We were jumped by a gang, and… he ended up being kidnapped. They set a ransom of five thousand dollars. We are here because, well, we need that money before Sunday or he could be killed. We don't have that kind of money."  
"My god… Of course-"  
She was cut off by Mr. Enjolras.  
"Not. He is not my son. No queer rebel will be my son, so why should I help him?"  
"William, can you just set that aside for a moment?"  
"Eleanor, stay out of it. No means no."  
"What would there even be to lose?"  
"Eleanor, shut _up_!"  
"Please, Enjolras could _DIE_. You need to help us!" Courfeyrac piped up.  
"Yes, please, he's our best friend!" Combeferre pleaded.  
Mr. Enjolras glared at them.  
"_No_ means _NO_. Now get out of my house."

The three sat on the front steps, head in hands.  
"What do we do now?"  
Grantaire saw movement behind him and watched the door open again. Mrs. Enjolras stepped out and looked at the three of them, who were moving to get up. Silently, she reached and grabbed Grantaire's hand.  
"I've heard about you from Alexandre's letters he sends ever so often to me. He really loves you. Pray he comes back, and keep him safe. And most importantly, keep him happy," she whispered to him quickly.  
She then turned and went back inside, shutting the door behind her. Grantaire slowly put his hand up to reveal a stack of $100 bills she had pressed into his hand. He quickly counted them.  
"Five thousand." he said breathlessly.

—-

Grantaire was running, he'd been texted by Enjolras' phone, that he would find Enjolras in a dark alley he knew would be good for a quick getaway. As he suspected, they were gone when he reached it. Enjolras was lying on the ground. He was battered and beaten, bruises clear through his ripped shirt and jeans, and a cut on his cheek was bleeding. He moaned in pain, and Grantaire dropped down to him and gingerly lifted him to a sitting position as he opened his eyes.  
"G-Grantaire?" he asked with a dry, husky voice, taking in his surroundings.  
"I'm right here, you are fine, you are safe." Grantaire said softly.  
"Is everyone alright?"  
"Jehan is still in the hospital, but he'll be fine in a month or two. Everyone else is fine."  
"How'd you pay the ransom?"  
"I'll tell you that story later. Right now, let's get you out of here."  
"Wait."  
Enjolras quickly reached up and kissed Grantaire, who's face was in shock.  
"Now we can."  
Grantaire grinned as he helped Enjolras up, slinging the blonde's arm around his own shoulders and putting an arm around his waist to keep his balance.  
"I expect you to finish that later," Grantaire said teasingly.  
"It's a promise."


End file.
